


Fits Like A Glove

by Magicandmalice



Series: First Order Mini's [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bulge Petting, Coming Untouched, Hux Wants What He Wants, Kylo's Large Hands, M/M, Rimming, Size Kink, explicit nsfw, tummy bulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: Taking Hux in his arms he curled himself around the smaller form and continued whispering words of love and praise in his ear. His beautiful precious whore, made perfect just for him.





	Fits Like A Glove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kylocatastrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylocatastrophe/gifts).



> I blame Discord and KC, Tezzy, and Ryu. This is all your faults!

"Fuck, look at you," Kylo breathed, eyes filled with wonder as they watched Hux's body take his fist. The rim of his anus pink and slick and stretched obscenely around his wrist were Kylo held still as he gave Hux time to adjust to the large intrusion. His slender body trembling with even the tiniest twitch of Kylo's fingers. Watching as first his fingers and slowly, so very slowly, the rest of his hand had slid inside that tight heat had been mesmerizing to witness. 

"More!" Hux gasped, fingers tangled in the bedsheets near his head as he tried to bear down on the thick fist splitting him open. It had taken weeks of preparation, starting with small plugs and dildos, gradually increasing in size until Hux had been able to even take the monster Kylo called a cock. Now Hux wanted something even bigger and Kylo was happy to give it to him. Once more training Hux's ass to open for him with the use of larger and larger plugs. Keeping him full and needy at all hours. Finally after weeks of training Hux was getting his wish only Kylo was going much to slow.

"Such a pretty little slut, even this isn't enough for you?" Kylo whispered as he inched his curled fingers even deeper, letting his knuckles drag against Hux's delicate insides and smiling sharply as tears filled the redhead’s eyes. Dragging over his prostate before moving in even further, careful not to hurt his precious whore, but making sure he never let up, never let Hux catch his breath.

"So good, so full..." Hux moaned, eyes fluttering closed and back arching sharply.

Clenching his fist tightly, Kylo pulled back slowly, almost to the widest part of his hand "brace yourself love."

"Wh-ahhh" Hux screamed as he felt Kylo plunge back into him. His tender insides no match for the thickness of the penetrating muscle and bone. His cock jumping against his abdomen and drooling pre cum from the head in thick globs.

"Again" Hux begged, eyes locked on his stomach as he noticed it looked a bit distended. Moving one hand to rest on his flat stomach as Kylo once more pulled back. This time when he thrust back in he managed to get even deeper, Hux's body taking him several inches past his wrist, seeming even then eager for more. The wonder in Hux's face though was a sight to behold.

"I can feel you inside, I can see it." Hux rasped, voice wrecked and more a sob than anything else. His hand pressed hard on his distended lower abdomen. Kylo was surprised to realize he could indeed see and feel as Hux felt around the fist in his body.

"Hux... So beautiful..." Kylo murmured as he tangled the fingers of his free hand with those of the one Hux had resting on his belly, thrusting in and out once more before slowly turning his fist and unclenching his fingers a bit, widening the stretch even more. Drinking in the sounds of Hux begging for more, begging to cum, the sight of his body flushed and sweaty, belly bulging on each inward plunge of his large fist.

Kylo was unsure how long this went on, his eyes flicking between Hux cock flushed red and almost painfully swollen, to bitten lips parted as he gasped for hair. Down between milky thighs to lock on the site of Hux's rim clinging tightly to the width of his arm and back up to the surprisingly arousing image of Hux's belly swelling with each thrust. Hux have a final broken cry as his body spasmed hard against the fist in his guts, cock jerking violently as he came. Strips of white splashing over his swollen abdomen and even so far as over one rosey peaked nipple. 

Kylo gasped when he felt his balls draw tight and his body shuddered as he came only a moment after Hux. The sight and sound of his stunning General pushing him over the edge without a single touch to his own cock. The tremors of his body forcing his fist to clench and unclench in the depths of Hux's body, causing Hux to scream as he came a second time in weak spurts. 

"Too much," Hux sobbed arms crossing over his tear stained face as he tried to relax his muscles enough for Kylo to remove his hand.

After finally managing to pull free, soft choked whimpers and sharp cries quieting into panting ragged breaths and gentle murmurs of affection. Deciding that standing was not on the list of things he was capable of right then, Kylo reached out pulling his shirt to him with the force and did his best to clean them up with it. Wiping down Hux's sweaty body first and tenderly cleaning his sensitive hole still stretched wide from their active before moving on to himself.

 

“Spread your legs and let me inspect you.” Kylo ordered gently, pleased when Hux did exactly that even though he kept his face covered. Kylo traced his still slick fingers over the puffy red rim of Hux's normally tight little hole. Undeniably aroused once more at how wide and loose it was after taking his fist so well. Kylo allowed his index finger to sink in on more and gently felt around the edges for any tearing or injury, a swell of pride forming as he heard Hux manage a small whimper as his tired soft cock twitched.

“Ready to go again already?” Kylo laughed as he looked back down where his fingers were. Pulling them out and again stroking the puffy rim, it look well used and abused and Kylo found himself wanting to kiss it.

“Give me at least a few minutes.” Hux pleased, finally uncovering his eyes in order to lift his head and glare at Kylo.

Without warning Kylo grabbed Hux's ass, spreading soft cheeks wide before leaning in and dragging his tongue over the swollen and gaping hole. Licking around the rim before dipping inside for a taste, disappointed when all he could taste was lubricant. Hux cried out sharply and writhed before grabbing Kylo's hair and pulling him away.

“Come here.” Hux whispered, almost begged.

 

Taking Hux in his arms he curled himself around the smaller form and continued whispering words of love and praise in his ear. His beautiful precious whore, made perfect just for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr at [magicandmalice](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com)


End file.
